


Welcome Home, Daddy

by HomewardDove



Series: Live From New York... [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bathtub Sex, Bucky Barnes Is A Good Uncle, But He Doesn't Change Diapers, F/M, Moms Are Literally Badasses, Sorry Not Sorry, Steve Rogers is a Dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-04-01 01:53:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4001470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HomewardDove/pseuds/HomewardDove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Harley Edison agrees to have Captain America's baby and everything is perfect until it's not. Aka being a mom is literally the hardest job in the world. Scratch that, being a parent is the hardest job in the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome Home, Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Marital Sexytimes ahead.

They all told her she was a saint. But she didn’t feel like one. They all told her she was a warrior queen because she’d decided to go through labor without any drugs. But she didn’t feel like a warrior queen, because if she hadn’t been so terrified about how any drugs would pair with the serum that may or may not have been living inside of her child thanks to her super solider husband, she probably would’ve taken any and every drug they offered her. They all told her she was a smart woman, doing so much work in advance that she could delegate so easily now and not worry about anything interrupting her and her baby when it came to her job. But she didn’t feel smart, she felt like she had gotten so psychotic during her last trimester that she’d pushed practically every one of her friends and even her husband to the brink of insanity and working at all hours of the day felt a lot better than annoying everyone with her crazy pregnancy brain. They all told her she had the patience of Mother Teresa because her husband, who had been glued to her side since the baby’s birth seven months ago, had finally been called away on a mission a mere 24 hours ago and their baby had only stopped crying while he was eating or sleeping since then. But she didn’t feel very Mother Teresa-like, she felt like she wanted Tony to invent some sort of muzzle that was safe and non-traumatic so that her precious baby boy would just shut the hell up.

They all told her she was a wonderful mother. And she didn’t know if she felt very wonderful but she most certainly was a mother. And a mother, she would take being a mother over being a saint, warrior queen, smart, Mother Teresa-like woman any day and every day for the rest of her life.

 “Alright, there’s a casserole in the oven, just take it out in about twenty and it’ll be ready to eat,” Yelena Petrova, Bucky’s wife and as close to a sister as Harley would ever get, told the exhausted mother as she sat rocking her sleeping son in the rocking chair right by the baby’s bassinet in the living room (the bassinet hadn’t even been used in the almost three days that Steve had been gone, because her child refused to sleep anywhere but in her arms when his daddy was gone). “I am off to location undisclosed, to relieve our boys. Say hey to them for me when they get back, alright doll?” Yelena left Harley, who she considered as good as a blood relation, and Gabriel, who was as close to a nephew as she and her husband were ever going to get, with swift kisses to the forehead and a rushed whispered prayer to keep them safe in sloppy Russian, walking out the front door briskly when she was done and ascending to the top of the Tower where a helicopter would be waiting to take her to her next post, so that she and her partner, Elianna of Vanaheim, Loki’s wife, might relieve her husband and his partner, Steve Rogers, whose wife and baby were anxiously waiting for him to get home.

As soon as Yelena closed the door behind her, that familiar feeling of emptiness settled back in Harley’s guy just like it had the past two days whenever she was left alone with her precious baby boy. Gabriel James Rogers had been born early on Christmas morning, eight months ago, to two eagerly awaiting parents and a whole slew of aunts and uncles and cousins both blood related and not. He’d come in at 11 pounds 11 ounces, and worth every bit of the drug free, grueling eight hour labor that his mother went through.

Although right now, his mother, the same woman who gave him the name Gabriel because he was her little angel from the moment she became aware of his existence and decided the only name worthy of her child was the same one of the archangel who had shared the news of Jesus’ arrival with Mary, right now she really, really wished she’d convinced Steve that waiting a couple more years for a baby would’ve been better.

Harley looked down at her boy, watching as he roused from his sleep and grimacing when his face scrunched up and he started wailing again. “Oh dear, hush my darling boy, c’mon, go back to sleep for Mama. Daddy’s gonna be home soon. Your Daddy’s gonna be home real soon, Gabe. Don’t you worry.”

-

**On a jet somewhere off the Coast of New York. 15 minutes from Avengers Tower**

“Commander Rogers. Secure line for you. It’s Agent Petrova.” One of their pilots came through the headset line, followed immediately by a long tone and then three beeps before Yelena Petrova was shouting his name over the line.

“Rogers! I’m just calling to warn you. Your girl, she’s totally fine, by the way, so is the baby, physically at least, but mentally, not so much. Just so you’re prepared. I’ve ordered an emergency Mommy support group meeting tomorrow morning at your apartment, just so you’re aware. You have roughly seven hours to get her semi presentable and up for company. Now connect me to Barnes, I’ve gotta bone to pick with him.” Yelena informs him, her Russian accent becoming thicker just slightly as she mentions Bucky, as it always does. And then he does what she asks, and beside him his best friend’s face lights up in a huge smile and there’s suddenly a huge flurry of Russian being spoken next to him, leaving him with nothing to focus on with the exception of what Yelena had just told him about his wife.

He’d spoken to her only just last night, over a handful of encrypted text messages (thanks to the wonderful communicator, courtesy of Uncle Tony, who knew the importance of keeping Mama happy while Daddy was away), and everything had seemed okay, although now that he thought about it, he’d really only asked about the baby. God, he was a shitty husband. Steve unbuckled himself, only shooting Bucky a short shake of the head when the brunette sent an inquisitive eyebrow his way, murmuring something in Russia to his wife as he watched his best friend walk towards the pilot and settle in behind the graying man piloting their plane, who unabashedly idolized Steve, and even Bucky, in a Phil Coulson type way.

“Hey, Ken, how much longer until we’re there?” The Captain questions, setting his hands on the older man’s, in appearance only, shoulders, smiling when Ken lit up with his own bright smile and let out a quiet chuckle.

“’Bout five minutes, Cap. Don’t worry I’m getting you back to your old lady as quick as I can.” Ken replied, pulling up a holograph on the screen that showed the Captain just how close they were to their secret airbase, where they would get a ride back home. “I almost forgot, you’ve got that beautiful baby boy to get back to as well. How is the little guy?”

“Driving his mother crazy the last I heard…” Steve mused, taking the co-pilots seat, which was usually occupied by Bucky, who still had some issues with being driven or flown by anyone but himself, but Bucky was still on the line with Yelena and a quick questioning glance from Steve garnered a thumbs up, which let him know Bucky was alright with his current seating arrangement. “Got any insight on how to make my gal feel better?” Steve asked, figuring the husband of 30 years and a father of five would have some helpful experience to share.

“Well, I know your Harley is nothing like my Lorraine, but I always found a cool treat and a dozen roses did the trick.” Ken laughed along with the Captain for a brief minute before becoming serious again. “If your boy is anywhere near where my little Tasmanian devils were at eight months then all your gal needs to know is how much you love her.”

-

“Please, please, please, darling boy, please quiet down and I promise you when you turn sixteen you’ll get a Maserati or a Ferrari or a Lambo, whatever you want. I probably won’t be getting it for you. But I’m sure your Uncle Tony will get you one. If he lives that long.” Harley mused, as Gabriel quieted his crying by just a decibel.

“You know, Steve’ll be damned if you let that kid get into anything less than the top rated safety vehicle at the time.” Bucky stated from the open doorway, causing Harley to jump and the baby to wake up and start wailing again.

The blonde mother whirled around on her husband’s best friend, who she’d really hardly seen since the baby had been bor. Yelena had been over about three times a week since Gabriel had been born, but Bucky she’d seen at only two of the six team dinners they’d had in the last eight months. And if he did come around to see Gabriel, it was when Harley wasn’t around.

“Dammit, Bucky! I just got him to sleep again!” Harley shouted, unworried about the volume of her voice now that her little boy was up for real, his tiny face bunched up as he screamed as loud as his eight month old lungs would let him.

“Sorry, _myshka_ , Steve sent me ahead of him, he got stuck at debrief but he told you he’d just landed and he didn’t want you to worry when he didn’t show up right away,” Bucky explained, raising his voice just a touch louder than he usually kept it so that she could hear him over the wailing baby.

“Well, he could’ve sent Ken. I like Ken. And Ken knows not to bellow into a room with a sleeping baby,” Harley retorted, spinning around so that her back was to the front door and more importantly, Bucky.

“Let me take him, _myshka_ ,” Bucky offered, holding his arms out to Harley after he had thrown a thick sweater on and crossed the room, quiet as he always was. He’d learned he could get little Gabe to sleep fairly quickly. Steve had a theory about the way Bucky moved when he walked, very smoothly, without falter, and that Gabe found comfort in the way Bucky’s metal arms felt under the material of the sweater.

“Like I’m handing you my son…” Harley snarled, turning her back again and rocking back and forth to try to lull Gabriel back to sleep, even as her arms grew more fatigued by the second. “I’m assuming he doesn’t even know you, seeing as I’ve only seen you hold him once, right after he was born when Yelena shoved him in your arms. But if you think you know better because you’ve been, I don’t know, seeing my son behind my back then I definitely don’t want you holding my son because I only let my trusted friends hold my son.” Harley tried to keep her voice happy, even despite her unhappy words, knowing that her son would be able to pick up her tone and it would do nothing to help him calm down.

“ _Myshka_ ,”

“No, no, Bucky. You don’t get to call me _myshka_ and assume I’ll let this go because of your tortured past.” Harley paused, finally giving in and handing Bucky her baby as she continued to berate him, uncaring about her tone now that Gabriel was halfway to sleep after only a few moments in Bucky’s arms. “When you were tired and beaten and broken after you came back, I didn’t know what you needed, I didn’t know what to do for you, partly because who _could_ know but also because I didn’t know you. But I tried my hardest. I was there for you. I was there with you, even when you didn’t want me there, even when you pushed and pushed me away. I was there. I have loved you since you came into my life, you are my family. You are Gabriel’s uncle, you are Steve’s brother. You were supposed to be my friend. And I needed you. And you weren’t there. It seems to me like ever since Gabe was born you’ve been actively avoiding me and I want to know why.”

“Let me put this boy down and then we’ll take, Harley,” Bucky motioned to the sleeping baby in his arms with an inclination of the head before walking off down the hall to set Gabriel in his crib. When he returned it was to find Harley had settled herself on the couch, sitting close to the edge of her seat with her elbows on her knees and her head in her hands. “ _Myshka…_ ”

“Enough with the ‘little mouse’, Bucky, tell my why you’ve been avoiding me.” Harley didn’t even lift her head to demand her answer. Instead, she just tried to keep her breathing steady as the strong, former assassin settled on the couch next to her.

“You have a family now, little one.” Harley’s brow furled as soon as Bucky completed his statement and he continued on his same line of thought. “You have a family, you and Steve and Gabriel. You’re a family and you need to take care of them…not me.”

Bucky sounded so small when he said that, so absolutely unlike himself that it actually made Harley cringe and she’s thankful her head is in her hands so that expression is hidden from him. Then without thinking, she launched herself at him, ending up half in, half out of his lap while her arms wrapped around his neck and her face buried in his neck, mumbling words into his skin. “I can’t understand you, Harley.”

“You’re a stupid, stupid old man, Buck. I don’t know how many more times I’m gonna have to say it. You’re our family. Nothing changes that.” Harley picked her head up just briefly so that the man she considered her brother-in-law could hear her before sticking her face right back into the crook of his neck. She didn’t smother herself so much this time, so Bucky could actually hear her mumbling. “I’m gonna cry on you real quick, but don’t worry about it. I just need to real quick.” And he let her.

-

When Steve finally got released from debriefing, he had to stop himself from running up almost forty flights of stairs and take the elevator so that he could calm his beating heart and not bring all of his frenetic energy into the house, which would surely rile Gabriel up if he was still awake. He made it to the door just about an hour after landing and opened the door to find his wife curled up on the lap of his best friend, dead asleep on their couch.

“What the…?” Steve questioned as he crept into his own home, propping the shield up next to the door as he surveyed more closely exactly how close his wife was pressed up against Bucky. “I told you to tell my wife I was going to be a while, not to feel her up.” Steve whispered towards Bucky, who just sat smirking at the tall blonde man who had never before looked at him like he was looking at him right now…jealous.

“Don’t worry, punk. Your wife and I just had some things to work out. She only fell asleep a few minutes ago. You should go take her to her surprise. She needs it.” Bucky started to shift under Harley just enough that she began to stir.

“Steve…” Harley groaned as she chased away the brief vestiges of sleep that had gripped her for a few lovely, stress-free moments. Steve beamed when he heard his name from his wife’s lips. Even having been married almost two years, Steve couldn’t honestly say he didn’t still get jealous when he saw Harley even talking to another man, even if that man was his married best friend. “Bucky? Is Steve home yet?” Harley questioned, her eyes closing again as she was lifted off the couch by a pair of arms, unknowing that they were her husband’s. She finally opened her eyes when she felt herself being carried out of the living room and through the front door. “Steve?” She questioned as her blonde super solider had to pause while she pressed frantic kisses to his neck and jawline and really anywhere she could reach. Steve began walking again and had one foot in the threshold of the room that held his surprise for his wife when she began to squirm in his arms

“Wait…” Harley stopped struggling when Steve gave her a warning squeeze around her thighs. “Gabriel. He’s in his crib. I need to grab the moni…” Harley’s words died when Steve walked the rest of the way in the room she now recognized as a sort of spa room that used to be a steam room off of the gym. She hated to admit it, but the second she got eyes on the enormous hot tub that sat in the far corner of the room (all alight, with candles and decorated with several bouquets of her favorite flower, lilies), she absolutely forgot about her eight month old son. “What is this?”

“Surprise,”  Steve smirked as he set his wife on her feet, setting her in front of him and wrapping his arms around her waist while he pushed her hair to the side and began to lay kisses to the side and back of her neck. “Bucky’s with Gabriel, he’ll take care of him. Right now, I wanna take care of you,” Steve began unbuttoning her white dress shirt, which she had only put on when she found out Elena would be visiting her earlier, in an attempt to fool the Russian into thinking she hadn’t been wearing the same white t-shirt of Steve’s (the one he’d worn the day before he’d left) for two days straight.

“When did the steam room turn into this?” Harley questioned, even as she helped Steve undress her by shrugging out of her shirt and lifting her arms so that he could rid her of her white tank top, leaving her in only Steve’s favorite lacy white bra of hers and her favorite pair of ass-hugging jeans.

“About a month ago. You’ve been busy raising our son and being generally an angel that you haven’t even noticed the work that’s been going on here. Tony’s footing the bill. He soundproofed the place before we even started the work. Jane and Pepper helped me with the design and Thor is unsurprisingly very good with tools.” Steve explained, running his hands from her neck to her waist, his lips slowly following as he spun her around and dropped to his knees, mouthing at her naval. While his hands found the button on her jeans and then moved to strip them off of her. Harley gasped harshly when Steve ran his tongue over the material of her white lace thong. To say her and Steve’s sexual relationship had been slow since Gabriel had been born was an understatement. While they’d been terrified that their son would be born with the host of bad health issues that Steve had been born with or equally as concerning that he would be born with the super serum in his blood which would slow his aging, treating it like damage just like Steve’s body had, which brought up a whole multitude of other issues. But Gabriel had been born perfectly healthy and normal according to Bruce and the OB/GYN that had delivered Pepper and Natasha’s children (Jane and Thor’s had been born on Asgard, which they thanked God for because according to Thor, his Jane had almost died during childbirth and had refused to allow Elianna, Loki’s wife and a very powerful sorceress, to turn her immortal. She said she wanted just enough time to give Thor and her first borne daughter the chance to have another child and sibling, which they weren’t sure would be possible once Jane went through the transformation.). But living with even a normal baby was enough to put a total damper on their previously vigorous sexual appetities.

“Steve…” Harley breathed out while her husband assisted her in stepping out of her underwear and she helped him by reaching behind her to undo the clasp on her bra, pulling it off and letting her breasts hang free which distracted her husband just momentarily, glancing away from the glistening arousal that coated her thighs to take in the perfect breasts that nursed their son.

“Jesus, you’re perfect.” Steve moaned as he grasped her thighs more firmly, pulling the left on up and over his right shoulder so that her center was fully open to him. Harley threaded her hands through Steve’s blonde hair as he began to lick and suck at her folds, focusing his attention on her clit while his fingers played teasingly at the entrance of her hole, having set her fingers in his hair at the beginning of all of this, she began to pull at the strands of hair between her digits in earnest, knowing from years of experience just how much pressure she could pull with that would send her husband careening towards the edge of the cliff of his control.

“Steve Honey,” Harley moaned as she felt the white fire of her release began tingling at the tips of her toes, working its way up her legs before settling in the pit of her stomach. She breathed out her favorite nickname for her husband, and his favorite too, if the way he tightened his grip on her thighs and plunged two fingers into her was any indication. “Holy Jesus, mother of God,”  Harley yelled as she reached her peak, gripping Steve’s head so tightly and using it to ground herself against his face, his lips, settling right above where his fingers were working and allowing her to use the ridge of his nose to grind her clit against. She finally tipped over the edge of her release when Steve crooked his fingers inside of her, hitting the spongy part of her that set off her orgasm, causing a flood of juices to run down Steve’s face and chin. Harley finally had to push his face away when she became too sensitive to be able to stand his gentle licks and sucks.

“Let’s get you in the tub, H,” Steve reached to pick Harley up as soon as he was on his feet only to be pushed away by his wife before began to pull at his clothes, although not very proficiently, because she couldn’t really get her body to stop shaking from the power of the best orgasm she’d had in almost nine months.

“Want you naked in the tub with me. Don’t know how much more time we have,” Harley shuddered out, smiling when Steve pushed her unsteady hands away so that he could feel himself out of the tight undershirt he wore under his suit and then the leather pants that made up the bottom of it, showing Harley the pair of black Calvin Klein’s she’d started buying in bulk after seeing how amazing he always looked in them.

“We have time, H. Don’t worry,” Steve tried to reassure his wife even as she sent a glare his way, giving him the look that let him know she probably knew something he didn’t because of her mother’s intuition. They moved towards the tub of steaming hot water, now at the perfect temperature because of their brief interlude.

“Is this what you were doing after you landed? Buck told me you were debriefing,” Harley questioned, stepping into the tub after her blonde super soldier, settling in the lavender bath water by straddling him a knee on each side of his hips, her warm center hovering above his fully erect and beautiful shaft.

“Bucky helped a bit, and Thor, of course. We’ve got some great friends, don’t we?” Steve answered, and then questioned, his arms going up around her waist in a tight, vice like grip. His grip tightened just a smidge when his wife fidgeted in his grip, allowing the head of his cock to make brief contact with her folds.

“We do have great friends. And _I_ have the world’s greatest husband, don’t you think?” Harley responded, grinding her hips in a circle and allowing Steve to spend a little more time between her legs. Her husband attempted to garner a response, only to stutter through a few broken letter sounds while Harley reached a hand back behind her to take the base of him in her hand and guide him to rest right at her opening, teasingly lowering herself a few centimeters at a time and then raising herself up and off of him. She did this a few times until Steve reached a hand up to fist in her hair, yanking backwards so that just the right amount of her throat was open to him so that he could leave a few warning nips to let her know he was more than ready for her to start moving in earnest.

Harley lost track of the time, like she always did when Steve was inside of her, so she couldn’t say how long she’d been moving her lips and hips against Steve’s when he gripped her by the waist, pulled her up and off of him, getting up from the bottom of the tub, turned them both around so that Harley’s back was to his chest and all it took was on strong, splayed hand on her lower back to prompt her to bend over, her legs spread and knees locked while her hands caught the rim of the tub in a grip so tight Steve could just catch the way her knuckles turned white when he lined himself up and sunk into her with one smooth thrust.

Harley would never say their love life was boring or anything like that. On the contrary, she considered herself one of the lucky ones that after almost two years of marriage, her husband was still resolutely committed to sending her straight into space on the poer of her orgasms alone. That’s not to say that maybe Steve’s moves hadn’t gotten a bit…predictable. She knew exactly his reaction when she took him in her mouth (three slow blinks and a mouth wide open in what she would call true unrepentant awe), when she clenched (thank you, Kegel’s) around him while riding him (a locked jaw and a throaty groan), when she started pushing back against him when he had her bent over something (two shallow breaths and a quick muttered curse). So she could admit that it was maybe a little bit cheating when she used two of those three techniques on him at the same time, clenching and pushing until she could tell he was ready to come (grabby fingers being tapped on her hips and the sound of him breathing harshly through his nose).

“C’mon baby, come in me. Give it all to me.” Harley chanted, as she slipped her own fingers down between her thighs to rub at her clit, making sure that all of Steve’s attention was focused on coming deep inside her.

While they’d initially decided to hold off on anymore kids until Gabriel was 2 or 3, a decision made in the horrific first few months or her pregnancy (thanks, morning sickness), recently they’d discussed trying again. Harley was reaching a point of confidence with her mothering abilities (screaming baby not withstanding), Steve was making progress with finding someone to train to take over his position with the Avengers and while they wouldn’t start actively trying until Gabriel was one, they had decided they wouldn’t use any preventative measures either. Whatever happened was meant to happen. If God decided to bless them with another child they they were ready to have one. Although Steve had clearly stipulated that if there were to be two Rogers children, they would not be growing up in Stark’s Tower. They would have a home in Brooklyn or California or upstate New York or Brooklyn, (Steve was very keen on the idea of his kids growing up where he grew up. Harley had reasoned that it’d be about as safe as living with Bucky and Yelena, two known assassins who were infamous for settling domestic disputes with knife throwing competitions or by seeing who could dissemble and reassemble their Dragunov and M24, respectively, the fastest.) Harley was sure the second kids would be happening sooner rather than later because while the supersoldier serum had a fantastic effect on his stamina and recovery time, they same couldn’t be said about his staying power. Her poor husband was only slightly better than the average Joe when it came to that.

“Fuck, H, I’m coming,” Steve strangled out, his right hand leaving Harley’s waist to find a home on her throat, squeezing only just slightly in a way that Steve knew would send her over the edge with him. Steve didn’t know much about the exact science of conception, just as much as a public school education in the mid 1930s would allow for, but he thought creudely, the amount of come he’d deposited in his wife had to be good for a kid, maybe even two. He kept his wits about him, just long enough to push Harley’s hand away and finishing her journey to orgasm with his long, calloused fingers rubbing against her clit while his cock stayed lodged inside of her, finding the first few twitches of his recovery as her orgasm send her in spasms around him. “Jesus Christ,” Steve breathed out, immediately followed by giggles from his wife.

“Honey, I thought Captain America never takes the Lord’s name in vain,” Harley barely got out the sassy remark through her giggles which turned into throaty groans when she began working her hips against his fully recovered cock.

“I’m very sorry to interrupt, Mr. and Mrs. Rogers, but Gabriel has awoken,” JARVIS’ voice came over the speakers in the room, startling Steve into taking a step back and almost falling straight on his ass while his wife moved out of the tub to get herself in her robe.

“H, what the-,” Steve started, climbing out of the tub to come to stand behind his wife as she rearranged her hair in a bun on the top of her head. “Bucky’s with Gabe, stay here with me,”

Harley hesitated, letting Steve’s large, warm hands settle over her shoulders to knead the muscles there. She supposed Gabriel was in good hands with Bucky and _Jesus_ , she would really hate herself if she let her husband’s perfectly good hard on to waste.

"Again, I’m sorry Mr. and Mrs. Rogers, but Lieutenant Barnes is requesting your presence in your commonroom,” JARVIS’ voice cma eagain, just as Steve had worked the robe down over her shoulders and was laying sweet kisses and nips there, but as soon as JARVIS finished his sentence Harley was pulling away, setting her robe to rights and darting out of the bathroom and down the hall, leaving her husband behind naked as the day he was born.

“Bucky!” Steve yelled as he charged down the hall after donning a pair of loose gym shorts only to come up short when he reached the threshold of their apartment and found his wife standing there with her arms crossed over her chest.

“If you think you’re coming in here with all that noise, think again,” Harley snarked, giving her eyebrow a raise and pinning him with a glare.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, honey,” Steve apologized, sneaking a hand forward to grab the side of her head and then sending his hips after, to dart forward and give her a quick kiss before they entered their apartment together, hand in hand.

“Bucky?” Harley yelled out into their empty living room, trying to listen for her baby’s cries and hearing nothing but Bucky’s heavy footsteps and Gabriel’s light giggles.

“Hey there, there’s Mama Bear. Oh, we so needed her right now. Uncle Bucky’s really sorry for interrupting Mommy and Daddy’s sexy time but little Angel has a problem that Uncle Bucky cannot help him with. Sorry, brother.” Bucky outstretched his arms, giving Gabriel back to his receptive mother and clapping a hand on Steve’s bare shoulder as he offered his condolences and then made a swift escape out the front.

“Fucker,” Steve cursed as he followed his supposed best friend out to close the door behind him adjusting himself through his shorts as his erection began deflating as it realized it certainly wasn’t going to be getting anymore, at least in the immediate future. “Shit,”

“Hey, Steve,” Harley called in a sing songy voice as her baby kept up with the giggles as she threw him a few funny faces so he stayed happy. “Your son has a surprise for you in his diaper.” Harley revealed as she handed off her son with a quick kiss to her husband’s cheek. “Welcome home, Daddy,”

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanted to give parenthood a shot, because I so do not want to right now in real life. I work with children, both at a preschool and at church and I have had the privilege to interact with a lot of amazing mothers. This is my weird ode to mothers, including mine. Also shoutout to all the dads doing their duty as parents, all the single moms and dads out there, you the real MVP. Enjoy.


End file.
